Failed
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Sweet Sugar Honey Sequel] Jongsoo sangat menyayangi Insoo. Jongsoo hanya bisa tersenyum di hadapan Insoo. Insoo ingin sekali menjadi seperti Kim Yuna, idolanya dan Jongsoo ingin sekali mewujudkan mimpi adiknya, namun gagal. (Yang udah pernah baca Sweet Sugar Honey wajib baca sequelnya! #maksa) KAISOO WITH THEIR CHILD! YAOI! MPREG! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Failed

Cast : Main is KaiSoo + other EXO Official Couple + Their Child

Genre : Family, Angst

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SMEnt., their Family, and each other.

Summary :___**[**__**Sweet Sugar Honey Sequel]**___Jongsoo sangat menyayangi Insoo. Jongsoo hanya bisa tersenyum di hadapan Insoo. Insoo ingin sekali menjadi seperti Kim Yuna, idolanya dan Jongsoo ingin sekali mewujudkan mimpi adiknya, namun gagal. Ia sangat sedih karena ia gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Insoo. (Yang udah pernah baca Sweet Sugar Honey wajib baca sequelnya! #maksa)

**Kaisoo with other EXO Official Couple + their child. YAOI, MPREG!**

**ATTENTION! DLDR (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**THIS**** IS**** YAOI + MPREG FIC! GET AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**INSOO & JONGSOO FOCUS!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobbun…!

Lama tak bersua..

Mian sequelnya baru ada sekarang, aku baru selesai ujian. So, this is the sequel!

Hope you like it!

Yang belum baca Sweet Sugar Honey, bisa baca dulu, biar gak bingung..

**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**

Let's go check it out!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[KAISOO'S HOUSE]

Hari ini tanggal 15 Januari, hari dimana Jongsoo dan Insoo merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya mereka ulang tahun tanggal 13 Januari seperti tanggal pernikahan kedua orang tuanya, tapi karena saat itu eomma mereka—Kyungsoo, harus masuk rumah sakit untuk melahirkan adik mereka, akhirnya ulang tahun mereka baru bisa dirayakan hari ini. Mungkin readers masih ingat insiden Kyungsoo dan si kembar di chapter sebelumnya. #mehrong

Pesta hari ini mereka begitu ramai karena selain merayakan ulang tahun si kembar yang ke 4, pesta ini juga diadakan sebagai pesta _anniversary_ Kaisoo yang ke 5 dan juga pesta kelahiran si bungsu, Kim Inkyung. Saat ini Kaisoo + Inkyung masih berada di rumah sakit. Apabila sesuai rencana, seluruh tamu dan keluarga akan menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan acara penyambutan (?) besar-besaran.

"Insoo-ya… Oppa punya hadiah untukmu! Ini, karena Insoo adalah dongsaeng yang cantik, jadi oppa berikan ini.."Chanhyun menyerahkan sebuah kado yang dengan kotak berwarna pink, warna kesukaan Insoo.

"Ya! Hyung tidak memberikannya untukku juga? Aku kan' juga ulang tahun…" Jongsoo langsung cemberut ketika kakak sepupunya hanya memberi kado pada Insoo, adiknya

"Ini, Jongsoo-ya… Jangan marah begitu ne? Hyung punya yang warna biru untukmu.." Chanhyun juga memberikan kado berbungkus biru pada Jongsoo.

"Gomawo hyungie!"Jongsoo langsung memeluk Chanhyun gemas

"Oppa… Popo!" Insoo kini mengecup pipi Chanhyun, sontak membuat Chanhyun kaget, namun Chanhyun langsung terkekeh senang

"Chanhee-ya… Apa tidak mau bermain bersama oppa, hm?" Chanhyun memanggil adiknya yang kini sedang digendong oleh sang eomma, Baekhyun.

"Ani..Chanhee capek…" Chanhee kini malah terkulai lesu di bahu Baekhyun

"Sepertinya adikmu sedangs akit, Chanhyunie… Kalian bermain bertiga saja, ne?" tambah Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut kepala Chanhee

"Ne, eomma.."Chanhyun mengangguk patuh

Do Chanhee a.k.a Chanhee adalah anak bungsu pasangan Chanbaek. Usianya tidak jauh dari si kembar, hanya saja Chanhee lebih muda 2 bulan. Saat ini Chanhee memang terlihat tidak bersemangat karena sedang sakit. Kemarin ia bermain-main di kolam renang dari pagi hingga hampir sore hari, sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya menurun dan kini ia hanya bisa terkulai lemas di gendongan eommanya.

Sebenarnya Chanhee adalah anak yang ceria dan _hyperactive_, sama seperti si kembar. Namun karena sakit, ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak pergerakan. Baekhyun sebenarnya kasihan pada Chanhee karena bagaimanapun, Chanhee adalah anak-anak yang memliki hasrat ingin bermain yang besar bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun hanya menggendong Chanhee dan mengelusnya lembut agar Chanhee merasa lebih baik.

"Annyeonghaseyo…" sebuah sapaan yang cukup familiar terdengar dari arah pintu masuk

"Sehunnie..Aigoo..Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung? Kapan kalian ke Korea?" Minseok langsung mendekati Sehun dan 'keluarga kecilnya'.

"Kami baru saja sampai 3 hari yang lalu, nyonya.." Sehun terkekeh

Sehun saat ini telah menikah dengan Luhan dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan manis bernama Oh Sehan. Saat Sehun meminta ijin pada Jongdae untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan pindah ke China untuk menikahi Luhan, Jongdae langsung menawarinya jabatan tinggi di cabang perusahaan yang ada di China. Sehun tentu saja menolak. Ia ingin menghidupi Luhan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Namun akhirnya Sehun bersedia karena keadaan perusahaan di Beijing sedang dalam masa krisis dan Jongin tidak mungkin di pindahkan ke sana karena Jongin sudah cukup sibuk dnegan perusahaan pusat di Seoul. Akhirnya perusahaan di Beijing ditangani oleh Sehun.

"Minseok ahjumma, Jongin dan Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus lembut punggung Sehan yang masih tertidur karena kelelahan di gendongannya

"Mereka belum sampai, Luhanie... Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan ke sini... Sehan sedang lelah, ne? Lihat, dia pulas sekali." Minseok mendekati Luhan dan Sehan, lalu mengecup dahi Sehan yang masih pulas

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menjawab. Sesungguhnya, di hati terdalamnya, Luhan merasa sedikit perih. Minseok dulu sangat membencinya karena menganggap Luhan adalah namja yang sudah merusak anaknya dengan menjadikan Jongin seorang gay. Dulu tak ada yang pernah tahu kalau ternyata Luhan juga bisa hamil seperti Kyungsoo. Bahkan Luhan sendiri pun tidak tahu. Setelah 'one-night-stand' bersama Sehun saat itu, ia begitu heran mendapati dirinya hamil, namun Luhan juga senang karena dia punya alasan lain untuk kembali ke Korea, yaitu untuk mengabari Sehun tentang kehamilannya.

Seandainya Minseok mengetahui hal ini—Luhan juga bisa hamil—jauh sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo dijodohkan, mungkin ia akan merestui hubungan KaiLu, namun sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Jongin kini sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan Luhan kini sudah menemukan Sehun sebagai pengganti Jongin yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu. Yang paling penting, sekarang hubungan keluarga Jongin dan Luhan sudah tidak buruk lagi karena bagaimanapun Luhan adalah istri dari Sehun, orang kepercayaan Jongdae dan Jongin.

"KAMI PULANG!" seru seseorang—lebih tepatnya dua, dari arah pintu masuk

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga... Aku ingin melihat anak kalian... Aigoo.. Cucuku!" Minseok segera mendekati KaiSoo dan juga si bungsu di gendongan Kyungsoo

Seluruh tamu-tamu yang ada disana juga langsung mengerubungi Kaisoo dan anak mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian, pesta pun dimulai. Semua bersukaria, ditambah dengan duo kembar yang sangat aktif, membuat pesta semakin meriah. Si kembar menari-nari riang dan menyanyi dengan suara nyaring, mengundang tawa tamu-tamu yang hadir. Pesta berlangsung hingga hari mulai gelap dan para anak-anak sudah tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang menggendong si kembar dan menidurkan keduanya di bed mereka masing-masing. Jongin menghela napas lega setelah berhasil menurunkan Insoo di bednya, lalu menyelimutnya. Si kembar sangat kelelahan. Bahkan mereka tertidur di sofa ruang tengah saat pesta masih berlangsung. Jongin tersenyum mengingat tingkah kedua anak kembarnya yang _hyperactive_ itu. Jongin mengecup dahi kedua anaknya satu persatu, lalu meninggalkan mereka yang kini tengah bermimpi.

"Mereka tidak terbangun?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan ketika Jongin masuk ke kamar mereka dan menutup pintu

"Aniya.. Sepertinya mereka sangat kelelahan." Jongin mendudukan dirinya di ranjang mereka, menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menyusui Inkyung

"Jongsoo dan Insoo memang terlalu aktif saat di pesta tadi. Dasar mereka itu... Ckckck." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut kepala Inkyung yang masih asyik menyesap dadanya

"Inkyung lucu sekali. Lihatlah, baby... Dia mirip denganmu... Bibirnya persis sekali dengan bibirmu." Jongin terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap kepala Inkyung

"Tapi dia berkulit gelap sepertimu, Kai..." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memandangi Inkyung.

"Kau, si Kembar, dan Inkyung adalah hartaku yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Gomawo, jagiya... Kau sudah memberiku anak-anak yang lucu." Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo blushing ria

"Aku tidak memberimu anak, Kai... Kita membuatnya bersama, ne? Bahkan kau selalu mesum, jadi anak kita bisa sebanyak ini.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya—ugh, Kyungsoo, kapan Kyungsoo bisa dewasa? Ckckck. Jongin gemas sekali pada istrinya itu

"Haha.. Kau bisa saja, jagiya... Jamja, ne? Sudah malam... Sepertinya Inkyung sudah kenyang. Dia sudah tidak menyusu lagi padamu..." ujar Jongin

"Ne.."

Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu membaringkan Inkyung di box bayi yang tak jauh dari dari king size bednya. Jongin dengan setia menunggu istrinya, hingga Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. Jongin berbaring sambil memeluk Kyungsoo hingga mereka tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP ANY MONTHS LATER

"Nyyaanyaanya... Mammmamampooppp.."

Oceh Inkyung riang ketika menemukan crayon berwarna hijau yang ditinggalkan oleh kakak kembarnya. Ia tertawa, lalu mulai mengemut crayon itu.

"YA! Inkyungie! Apa itu? Ayo buang!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil merebut crayon di mulut Inkyung. Inkyung yang terkejut langsung menjerit dan menangis

"HUUWWWAAA!" tangisan Inkyung langsung menggema di dalam rumah

"Aigoo..." Kyungsoo langsung menggendong Inkyung dan mencoba untuk mendiamkannya

Kini usia Inkyung sudah memasuki bulan ke-8. Inkyung kini mulai belajar merangkak. Tangannya pun sudah mulai usil untuk mengambil apapun yang ia lihat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Setiap kali Kyungsoo mencegah Inkyung menelan apa yang tidak boleh ditelannya (?), Inkyung akan langsung berteriak marah dan menangis.

Si kembar juga semakin nakal saja. Kini mereka sudah masuk TK. Mereka sudah diajari menggambar di sekolahnya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo harus selalu mengelus dadanya adalah ulah si kembar yang 'meninggalkan jejak gambar coreng-moreng' dimana pun. Di dinding rumah, di meja, di sofa, bahkan di kemeja kesayangan Jongin. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo harus dengan siap sedia berteriak dan mengomel sana-sini ketika si kembar membuat kekacauan di rumah. Kyungsoo sudah membelikan buku gambar dan kertas karton manila berwarna putih agar si kembar tidak mencoret-coret sembarangan lagi. Namun, dalam sekejap semuanya telah penuh dan si kembar pun berulah lagi. Kali ini mereka meninggalkan crayon hijau di dekat tempat main Inkyung.

"Eomma..! Eomma..." si kembar berseru memanggili Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mendiamkan Inkyung

"Eomma...!" Insoo menarik-narik celana Kyungsoo, begitu pula Jongsoo

"Cup-cup-cup, Inkyungie.. Makan yang lain saja ya, jangan makan crayon, ne? Aigoo.." Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan si kembar yang terus merengek

"Eomma.."

"Eomma..!"

"Eomma lihat crayon hijauku?"

"Eomma, aku lapar..."

"Eomma kenapa Inkyung menangis?"

"Eomma aku mau susu!"

"Eomma, tadi Jongsoo oppa memukulku!"

"Eomma, tadi Insoo menggigitku!"

"Eomma..!"

"Eomma...!"

Kyungsoo tak tahan dengan rengekan dan tangisan yang ia dengar

"YA! KIM JONGSOO, KIM INSOO! BISAKAN KALIAN TIDAK MERENGEK PADA EOMMA? EOMMA SEDANG MENENANGKAN ADIK KALIAN YANG MENANGIS! KENAPA MENINGGALKAN CRAYON HIJAU DISINI? TADI INKYUNG HAMPIR MENELANNYA! KALAU TERJADI SESUATU PADA ADIK KALIAN, BAGAIMANA? EOMMA SAKIT KEPALA KARENA KALIAN SELALU MEREPOTKAN EOMMA! KALIAN SUDAH BESAR, KENAPA MASIH MERENGEK PADA EOMMA, EOH?" Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi dan langsung membentak kedua anak kembarnya yang kini diam terpaku.

"Mian eomma.." Insoo menunduk

"Mian eomma.." Jongsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada celana Kyungsoo

"Sudah! Eomma lelah... Jangan berbuat nakal lagi, arasseo? Masuk kamar dan tidur siang! Appa terlambat pulang hari ini. Jangan menunggu appa dan tidur! Aratjji?" Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan si kembar sambil masih menenangkan Inkyung yang masih belum berhenti menangis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa... Hiks... Hiks... Oppa, kenapa eomma selalu marah pada kita?" Insoo menangis sambil memeluk Jongsoo

"Mollayo, Soo-ie... Oppa naddo molla... Mungkin eomma capek mengurus Inkyung." Hibur Jongsoo

"Tapi kenapa eomma hanya sibuk bersama Inkyung? Eomma tidak sayang pada kita lagi.. Eomma lebih sayang pada Inkyung!" Insoo masih terisak

"Aniya, Soo-ie... Eomma pasti sayang pada kita..." Jongsoo memeluk erat adiknya agar berhenti menangis

"Hajiman oppa..."

"Gwaenchanha, Soo-ie... Ayo kita tidur, nanti eomma bisa marah kalau kita tidak tidur."

Mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan di ranjang milik Jongsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP ANY YEARS LATER

"HUWEEE! Eomma! Jongsoo oppa membentakku!" Inkyung menangis sambil memegang erat boneka kelinci berwarna putih milik Insoo

"Kembalikan boneka Insoo, Inkyung-ah!" Jongsoo masih mencoba merebut boneka yang diberi nama Purin itu

"Andwae!" Inkyung menjerit sambil menangis

"Hiks, sudah oppa.. Biar saja Inkyung bermain dengan Purin.." Inkyung mencoba menahan tangan Jongsoo

"Andwae! Ayo kembalikan Purin!" Jongsoo menarik kasar boneka itu dari genggaman Inkyung, hingga Inkyung terjatuh

"Huweee... Eomma!" tangis Inkyung

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai membuat makan siang langsung menuju ke tempat mereka bertiga dan Kyungsoo begitu terkejut melihat Jongsoo menarik paksa Purin hingga Inkyung terjatuh. Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan memukul Insoo dan Jongsoo.

"Kalian apakan Insoo? Kenapa merebut bonekanya, eoh?"

"Mian eomma..." Jongsoo menunduk penuh sesal

"Eomma, itu boneka Insoo.. Tadi—..."

"Diam Insoo! Jadi kau menyalahkan adikmu? Inkyung, ayo sini... Kau ingin boneka, hmm? Ayo eomma belikan yang bagus ne? Anak cantik jangan manangis, ne? Kalian berdua eomma hukum tidak boleh bermain di luar sore ini. Dasar anak nakal... Ya Tuhan... Kenapa aku bisa melahirkan anak nakal seperti kalian? Ck! Kkaja Inkyungie..."

Kyungsoo dan Inkyung berjalan meninggalkan Jongsoo dan Insoo. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, tangan Jongsoo terkepal erat menahan amarah.

Saat ini si kembar sudah kelas 4 SD dan Inkyung TK B. Semakin lama, perlakuan Kyungsoo semakin berbeda pada si kembar dan Inkyung. Jongin yang semakin sibuk di kantor tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah selama ia pergi. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, selain Kyungsoo yang selalu mengeluh tentang kenakalan si kembar. Kyungsoo jadi lebih galak dan Jongin memaklumi itu karena ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo ingin anak-anaknya disiplin.

Saat ini Jongin bahkan sering bepergian ke luar kota bahkan luar negeri, sehingga Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengawasi tingkah laku si kembar setap waktu. Ketika Kyungsoo memukul Insoo dan Jongsoo di hadapan Jongin, Jongin akan diam saja lalu pada malamnya akan meminta maaf pada mereka dan meyakinkan kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu KaiSoo dan anak-anak mereka sedang bersantai di ruang TV. Sesekali mereka tertawa menonton film kartun kesukaan Inkyung. Jongsoo terlihat sibuk menggambar dan Insoo tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tak lama, Insoo kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah undangan.

"Appa, eomma... Sekolah akan mengadakan pentas seni... Insoo akan jadi putri di dramanya... Appa dan eomma datang ne?" Insoo menunjukkan undangan dari sekolahnya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton TV

"Sini, appa pangku. Uhh... Insoo sekarang semakin besar ne? Appa sudah kesulitan menggendongmu. Memangnya acaranya kapan, Insoo-ie?" Jongin memangku Insoo dan mengecup pucuk kepala anak kesayangannya itu berkali-kali

"Hari Sabtu jam setengah 12 siang, appa... Appa mau datang kan?" Insoo menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap mata Jongin

"Ne? Sabtu? Mianhae, jagiya... Appa harus ke Beijing karena ada rapat disana... Eomma saja yang datang ne? Eomma pasti akan datang..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sedang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Ne, eomma akan datang bersama Inkyung. Inkyung pasti senang karena melihat eonnienya menjadi putri. Ne, Inkyungie?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Inkyung yang menatap mereka

"Ne! Eonnie pasti akan sangat cantik... Neomu yeppeo! Hehe.." Inkyung menunjukan senyum lebarnya yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo

CTEK! Pensil warna Jongsoo tiba-tiba patah. Sesungguhnya Jongsoo terlalu menekannya dengan kuat ketika mendengar percakapan keluarganya. Kupingnya panas mendengar Inkyung yang sok manis di hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Eh? Ada apa Jongsoo-ya?" tanya Jongin

"Aniya, appa... Hanya saja, pensil warnaku patah... Hehe..." Jongsoo terkekeh—tentu dibuat-buat, karena sesungguhnya saat ini, Jongsoo sangat kesal

"Apa Jongsoo oppa juga bermain drama?" tanya Inkyung polos

"NE! Jongsoo oppa akan jadi pohon, Inkyungie! Kostum Jongsoo oppa sangat lucu...!" seru Insoo riang

Tawa pun langsung pecah di ruangan itu. Jongsoo tertunduk minder karena dipojokkan oleh adik kesayangannya, Insoo.

"Hahaha! Tapi Jongsoo pasti sangat tampan seperti appa meskipun menjadi pohon. Appa ingin sekali melihat Jongsoo dan Insoo bermain drama. Mianhae, ne? Eomma harus merekamnya untuk appa ne?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo

"Ne... Eomma akan merekam dramanya..." kata Kyungsoo

Kini wajah Jongsoo kembali murung. Sejak Inkyung lahir, Jongsoo merasa benci pada Kyungsoo dan juga Inkyung karena Jongsoo merasa Kyungsoo tidak pernah sayang padanya dan semua kasih sayang Kyungsoo selalu tercurah untuk Inkyung dan hanya Inkyung. Hal ini membuat Jongsoo tumbuh menjadi anak pendiam yang mudah tersulut emosinya. Ia jadi lebih dewasa dibandang Insoo, kembarannya, mengingat ia adalah anak sulung.

Sedangkan Insoo masih sama seperti dulu, meski karena kelakuannya, Insoo sering dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo. Hal ini membuat Jongsoo semakin menyayangi Insoo dan berusaha melindungi Insoo apabila Inkyung mulai bersikap tak adil pada Insoo. Insoo yang terlalu baik sering membiarkan Inkyung semena-mena dalam mengambil alih mainan dan boneka-boneka Insoo. Hanya satu boneka yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh yang lain, yaitu Purin, karena Purin adalah hadiah dari Jongin karena Insoo berhasil juara 1 lomba menyanyi. Insoo sangat sayang pada Purin. Itu sebabnya Insoo tidak ingin Purin diambil Inkyung.

Insoo juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Insoo juga menjadi anak kesayangan Jongin karena Insoo selalu memabuat Jongin semangat. Insoo akan menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk mengurus Jongin ketika Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengurusi Inkyung. Sifat perhatian Kyungsoo menurun pada Insoo dan Jongin sangat suka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu pun tiba. Insoo tersenyum sepanjang hari. Ia semakin cantik ketika didandani bak putri di negeri dongeng. Jongsoo juga senang melihat Insoo yang selalu tersenyum. Insoo tak sabar menunjukkan kemampuan aktingnya di hadapan eomma dan adiknya. Sesekali ia mengintip ke bangku penonton, namun Kyungsoo dan Inkyung belum datang juga. 'Mungkin mereka masih di jalan..' pikirnya dalam hati

Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Inkyung masih di rumah. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan siang. Saat ia melihat ke jam dinding, matanya terbelalak.

"Omona! Sudah hampir jam 12! Bagaimana ini, aku belum bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah Insoo dan Jongsoo... Aigoo.."

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamar dan mengganti baju. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan kamera untuk merekam drama si kembar. Ia segera mencari Inkyung untuk menyuruhnya ganti baju, namun ternyata Inkyung sedang tertidur.

"Inkyungie, ireonna, jagiya! Ayo kita menonton Insoo eonnie dan Jongsoo oppa... Inkyungie..?" Kyungsoo mendekati Inkyung yang masih memejamkan matanya

"Eomma... Dingin..!" seru Inkyung dengan suara serak

"Omo? Wae geuraeyo jagi? Aigoo! Kenapa badanmu panas sekali?" Kyungsoo menyentuh dahi Inkyung dengan punggung tangannya

"Eomma..."

"Jamkkanman, eomma ambil termometer dulu, ne?"

Kyungsoo segera mengambil termometer dan menyiapkan kompres instan untuk mengompres Inkyung. Kyungsoo segera menyelipkan termometer itu di bibir Inkyung. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo mengambilnya lagi.

"Mwo? 39 derajat? Omona... Tinggi sekali... Insoo dan Jongsoo bagaimana? Pasti mereka akan marah... Eottheoke? Ah, aku sms Baekhyun eonnie saja..."

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun.

To : Baekhyun Eonnie

Eonnie, apa eonnie ada di sekolah Chanhee? Aku ingin minta tolong pulanglah bersama Jongsoo dan Insoo ketika pentas selesai. Aku tidak bisa datang karena Inkyung demam. Gomaptda Eonnie.

Tak lama, Baekhyun membalas

From : Baekhyun Eonnie

Ne^^.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah drama selesai, semua pemain drama naik ke atas panggung untuk salam perpisahan. Insoo mencari-cari Kyungsoo dan Inkyung, namun nihil. Mereka tak datang. Insoo menangis saat memberikan hormat sebelum tirai ditutup.

"Eh, Insoo wae ulgo isseo?" tanya Chanhee yang kebetulan juga bermain drama menjadi bunga mendekati Insoo yang terlihat sedang menghapus airmata

"Hiks-hiks... Chanhee... Eomma dan Inkyung tidak datang.. Hiks!" Insoo memeluk Chanhee

"Ne? Kenapa tidak datang?"

"..." Insoo diam

Tak jauh dari sana, Jongsoo hanya diam memandang adiknya yang menangis. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah. Ia marah karena eomma dan adiknya tidak pernah berhenti membuat Insoo menangis. Jongsoo kecewa dengan eommanya dan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat milik Chanyeol memanggil mereka.

"Insoo, Chanhee, dimana Jongsoo? Ah... Jeogi... Ayo segera ganti baju dan pulang ne?" Chanyeol tersenyum pada ketiganya

"Memangnya Kyungsoo ahjumma kenapa tidak datang ke sini, appa?" tanya Chanhee

"Inkyung demam, jadi Kyungsoo ahjumma tidak bisa ke sini..."

Insoo kini diam dan berhenti menangis. Ia membiarkan Chanhee menarik tangannya untuk segera ganti baju. Jongsoo menggertakan giginya keras dan tergesa-gesa mengganti bajunya. Ia merasa begitu benci pada Inkyung yang sudah mencuri kebahagiaan Insoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka berdua hanya diam. Insoo masih sedih karena Kyungsoo tidak datang, sedangkan Jongsoo sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Jongsoo, Insoo, kalian sudah pulang ne? Cuci tangan dan kaki kalian lalu makan ne? Eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaan ka—..."

BRAK! Jongsoo menjatuhkan tasnya kasar di lantai. Ia muak mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Insoo sejenak terdiam, lalu segera masuk ke kamar dan menutupnya kasar. Jongsoo menatap nyalang wajah orang yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Waeyo Jongsoo-ah? Kenapa tidak sopan sekali pada eomma? Eom—..."

"Bisakah eomma diam?" ujar Jongsoo dengan suara rendah

"A-apa maksudmu, Jongsoo-ah? Kau melawan eomma?" Kyungsoo tak percaya akan kelakuan anak sulungnya yang sudah berani bertingkah kasar padanya

"Kenapa eomma tidak pernah berhenti membuat Insoo menangis? AKU BENCI EOMMA!"

Jongsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan BRAK! Pintu tertutup dengan sangat kencang. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Jongsoo akan semarah ini hanya karena dia tak datang ke acara seni itu.

"Eomma.. Hiks..." terdengar tangis Inkyung dari dalam kamarnya

"Ne, jagi... Eomma wasseo.." Kyungsoo segera menghapus air di pelupuk matanya dan masuk ke kamar Inkyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari pertengkaran Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo, hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongsoo dan hanya memperhatikan Insoo dan Inkyung. Jongsoo tak peduli, asal Insoo diperhatikan, ia sudah senang. Jongin sudah mencium gelagat aneh antara Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo. Namun setiap kali ditanya, Kyungsoo menjawab tak ada apa-apa. Jongin jadi bingung, namun tak mau berpikiran terlalu jauh dan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin karena Jongsoo pendiam, makanya Kyungsoo tak banyak menggubrisnya.

Hari itu, Jongsoo dan Insoo sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Insoo sedang bermain boneka dan Jongsoo sedang mengerjakan PRnya.

"Oppa, besok eomma ulang tahun... Ayo belikan kado untuk eomma...!" Insoo mengguncang bahu Jongsoo yang sednag serius mengerjakan PR

"Memangnya kau mau membeli hadiah apa, Soo-ie?" Jongsoo menutup buku PR-nya dan mengusap lembut kepala adik kembarnya

"Eomma suka memasak kan? Ayo belikan cetakan kue yang banyak supaya eomma bisa membuatkan kue yang enak untuk kita! Kita harus membelinya hari ini, oppa.." seru Insoo riang

"Tapi sekarang hujan, Soo-ie, nanti eomma marah kalau kita kehujanan. Nanti saja, ne?"

"Tapi nanti keburu malam, oppa... Kita kan tidak boleh pergi malam-malam. Kita bisa dihukum eomma..." rengek Insoo

"Baiklah, jangan merengek begitu... Oppa tidak suka melihatmu merengek. Memangnya kamu punya uang? Oppa sama sekali tidak."

"Aku punya oppa! Lihatlah!"

Insoo mengeluarkan sebuah tabungan berwarna pink berbentuk tokoh Piglet, temannya Pooh. Insoo membuka penutup yang ada di bawahnya, lalu mengeluarkan semua uang tabungannya.

"Eh? Banyak sekali? Aigoo... Adik oppa sangat pandai menabung!" Jongsoo tersenyum senang

"Hehehe... Sebenarnya uang ini akan kugunakan untuk membeli sepatu untuk ice skating, tapi karena aku tidak membutuhkannya sekarang, makanya aku memakainya untuk membeli kado eomma..." Insoo terkekeh

Jongsoo terdiam sejenak. Menjadi pemain Ice skating adalah cita-cita Insoo. Meski saat ini ia bahkan belum pernah bermain ice skating, namun Insoo sangat ingin menjadi seperti Kim Yuna, The Legend of ice skater dari Korea. Insoo memang sangat mengidolakan Kim Yuna, meskipun kini Kim Yuna sudah tidak menjadi ice skater lagi.

"Lalu kalau kau ingin membelinya bagaimana, Soo-ie?" tanya Jongsoo

"Aku akan menabung lagi. Nanti aku akan minta uang yang banyak pada appa supaya tabunganku cepat penuh lagi... Hehehe.." Insoo tersenyum riang

"Aigoo, sama saja kau meminta pada appa..." Jongsoo tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Insoo

"Biarkan!" Insoo memberi mehrong pada Jongsoo

Jongsoo yang gemas langsung menggelitiki pinggangnya. Insoo tertawa keras. Setelah itu mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi membeli kado Kyungsoo. Saat akan keluar, Inkyung melihat mereka.

"Eonnie, oppa... Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Inkyung dengan polosnya

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik, Inkyungie... Eonnie dan oppa akan membeli kado untuk eomma... Besok eomma ulang tahun." Bisik Insoo lembut

"Eh? Jinjja? Eonnie, aku mau ikut!" rengek Inkyung

"Andwae! Diam di rumah bersama eomma. Biar kami yang pergi." Ujar Jongsoo dingin

"Padahal aku ingin ikut.." Inkyung menunduk kecewa

"Gwaenchanha... Nanti eonnie belikan permen kapas, ne?" Inkyung mengelus lembut kepala Inkyung

"Ne! Gomawo eonnie!" Inkyung tersenyum girang

Inkyung mengecup pipi Inkyung sebelum pergi bersama Jongsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeiy! Kita sudah membeli kado untuk eomma. Pasti eomma senang." Insoo menatap kado yang ia pegang—tak lupa kartu ucapannya

"Ne, ayo segera pulang, Insooie... Nanti eomma dan appa mencari kita." Jongsoo menarik tangan Insoo

"Jamkkanman oppa... Aku belum membeli permen kapan untuk Inkyung. Aku beli dulu ya. Nah di seberang sana ada yang menjual permen kapas." Insoo langsung berlari menerobos hujan

"YA! Insoo! Hati-hati! INSOO! ANDWAE!"

CKITT! BRAAK! Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak tubuh kecil Insoo hingga terpental beberapa meter dari sana. Kepala Insoo menghantam trotoar hingga mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak.

"INSOO..." Jongsoo berlari mendekati adiknya yang kini bersimbah darah

"INSOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Insoo? Katakan dimana Insoo... Insoo..." Kyungsoo berlari menuju ruang operasi dan menemukan Jongsoo yang tengah melamun sambil menggenggam plastik berisi kado ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah

"Kenapa kau membawanya pergi, Jongsoo-ah? Kenapa tidak bilang pada eomma saat kalian pergi? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga adikmu?" tangis Kyungsoo langsung pecah begitu saja. Kyungsoo terduduk di hadapan Jongsoo yang hanya menatapnya datar

Tak lama Jongin datang. Ia tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rapatnya karena dikabari oleh Kyungsoo bahwa Insoo kecelakaan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jongsoo-ah? Apa yang terjadi..?!" Jongin meremas kerah baju Jongsoo yang hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun

"Kenapa diam saja? Jawab appa, Jongsoo! JAWAB! Hiks!" Jongin langsung ambruk ke lantai dan memeluk Kyungsoo

"Mian appa... Mian eomma... Aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Insoo... Aku tidak bisa menjaga Insoo.." Jongsoo terisak dan langsung berlari meninggalkan KaiSoo setelah melempar kado yang sedari tadi ia pegang

"Apa ini?" Jongin mengambil kado yang di buang begitu saja oleh Jongsoo

Jongin membuka plastik yang penuh darah itu, lalu mengeluarkan kado yang ada di dalamnya. Jongin membuka kartu ucapan yang ada di dalam situ. Terlihat jelas kalau itu tulisan Insoo

_To : Uri Saranghaneun Kyungsoo Eomma_

_Eomma, saengil chukhahamnida! Kami memberi alat-alat membuat kue untuk eomma supaya eomma bisa membuatkan kue yang enak untuk kami. Mianhae eomma kalau ini jelek. Eomma, jeongmalleo saranghaeyo! :*_

_Kim Jongsoo & Kim Insoo_

"Jagiya, coba lihat ini..." Jongin menunjukkan kartu ucapan itu pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah membacanya. Jongin segera membawanya ke UGD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Insooie... Insooie... Tunggu oppa ne, oppa akan membelikanmu sepatu itu. Insoo... INSOOIE... Hiks!"

Jongsoo menangis sambil memeluk fotonya bersama Insoo. Jongsoo langsung mencari-cari tabungannya. Sesungguhnya Jongsoo punya tabungan. Jongsoo bohong pada Insoo, karena uang yang ia tabung itu untuk membeli sepatu impian Insoo. Jongsoo sangat sayang pada Insoo. Ia ingin mewujudkan mimpi adiknya yang terpendam itu.

Jongsoo menghapus airmatanya, lalu mengambil uang tabungannya dan pergi untuk membeli sepatu yang diinginkan Insoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi... Kumohon, aku ingin membeli ini untuk adikku.. Tidak bolehkah aku membelinya?" Jongsoo memohon-mohon pada ahjussi pemilik toko sepatu

"Maaf nak, tapi uangmu kurang. Kau tidak bisa membelinya." Ujar ahjussi itu

Sejenak Ahjussi itu sangat bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang ingin membeli sepatu ice skating untuk anak perempuan dengan baju berlumuran darah yang sudah kering.

Jongsoo menunduk. Ia langsung berpikir, bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan uang untuk membeli sepatu itu. Ia segera pulang ke rumah. Di rumah, ia mengambil peralatan lukisnya, lalu mengemasi beberapa baju hangat dan pergi dari rumah. Ia menggunakan jaket tebal yang persis dengan milik Insoo. Malam sangat dingin karena habis hujan. Jongsoo memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah sampai ia bisa membeli sepatu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongsoo bekerja dengan melukis siapapun yang ingin dilukis. Tanpa terasa, sudah 2 hari ia tidak pulang. Insoo dinyatakan koma oleh dokter. Jongsoo menjenguk Insoo sebentar tanpa sepengetahuan KaiSoo, lalu kembali ke sungai Han untuk bekerja.

Akhirnya ia boleh membeli sepatu yang diinginkan adiknya itu dengan uang seadanya. Ahjussi penjual sepatu tak tega padanya dan sangat menghargai usaha Jongsoo untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, sehingga ahjussi itu memberikan sepatu itu secara Cuma-Cuma pada Jongsoo dan mengembalikan seluruh uangnya.

Dengan senyum cerah, Jongsoo pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tak sabar memberikan sepatu itu untuk adiknya. Namun senyumnya memudar ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya serta dik bungsunya, Inkyung, sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan ruang ICU tempat Insoo dirawat.

"Appa, eomma... Dimana Insoo? Apa Insoo sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongsoo menahan rasa sesak di dadanya

"Jongsoo-ya... Insoo..." Jongin mendekati Jongsoo dan memeluk Jongsoo erat

Tak lama jenazah Insoo di bawa keluar dari ruang ICU oleh petugas rumah sakit.

"Itu Insoo.." Ujar Jongin pelan sambil manahn airmatanya

"Andwae! Insoo-ya!" Jongsoo langsung melepas pelukan Jongin, lalu berlari mendekati jenazah Insoo yang tertutupi kain putih

"Insoo-ie... Ireona! Ppalli! Lihat apa yang oppa bawa... Ini sepatu yang kau inginkan! Ireona, Insooie! Insooie..." Jongsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh kaku Insoo

"Jongsoo-ya... Insoo sudah meninggal, sayang.." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongsoo

"Andwae! Insooie, ireona! IREONA! HIKS-HIKS! Kenapa Insoo meninggalkan oppa sendirian? Insoo harusnya senang karena oppa sudah membelikanmu sepatu.. Seharusnya sekarang Insoo memeluk oppa dan berterima kasih pada oppa... WAE INSOO? WAE? HIKS-HIKS..." Jongsoo terduduk lemas sambil menangis kencang—membiarkan sepatu yang tadi ia pegang tergeletak begitu saja

Semua hanyut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Insoo adalah anak yang meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan yang membekas di hati mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak Insoo dimakamkan. Jongsoo menjadi semakin pendiam dan tertutup. Ia masih terpukul dengan kematian Insoo, adik kesayangnnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk keluar kamar dan makan bersama, namun tak ada sahutan dari Jongsoo.

Jongsoo masih saja rindu akan adiknya yang manis. Insoo selalu membangunkannya saat pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, Insoo akan merengek padanya agar Jongsoo mau bermain bersama Insoo, meskipun sebenarnya Jongsoo sedang lelah. Insoo akan menenangkan dirinya saat ia kesal pada Kyungsoo, eomma mereka. 3 hari ini, ia selalu tidur di ranjang Insoo. Merasakan wangi tubuh adiknya yang masih dapat tercium di bednya.

Pada akhirnya, Jongsoo keluar kamar karena perutnya terasa sangat perih. Ia belum makan sedikitpun dan terus-terusan menangis. Inkyung yang melihat oppanya telah keluar kamar segera mendekati Jongsoo dan menariknya ke dapur untuk makan.

"Oppa! Ayo ke dapur... Eomma memasakan sup lobster kesukaanmu! Ayo makan!" Inkyung menarik tangan Jongsoo, namun langsung ditepis oleh Jongsoo

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku!" bentak Jongsoo

"Oppa..." Inkyung sudah hampir menangis

"Ada apa, Jongsoo...? Inkyungie, kenapa menangis?" Kyungsoo mendekati mereka berdua

"Jangan mencoba menyentuhku! KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT INSOO MENINGGAL! Kalau Insoo tidak menyeberang untuk membeli permen kapas untukmu, pasti sekarang Insoo masih disini...!" Jongsoo menahan tangisnya

"Jongsoo! Jangan berteriak di depan adikmu... Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Inkyung..."

"Eomma juga! Kalau saja aku tidak mengijinkan Insoo yang merengek untuk membeli kado eomma, Insoo pasti masih di sini. EOMMA YANG MEMBUATNYA MENINGGAL! AKU BENCI EOMMA! AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Jongsoo... Mianhae... Jangan membenci eomma..." Kyungsoo menangis sambil berlutut di depan Jongsoo

"ANDWAE! AKU BENCI EOMMA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku gagal... Aku gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu, Insooie... Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik... Jeongmal mianhae..." –Jongsoo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Mianhae adeuli... Mianhae, eomma bukan eomma yang baik untukmu... Eomma mengecewakanmu... Mianhae Insooie, Mianhae Jongsooie.." –Kyungsoo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eonnie, harusnya aku tidak meminta ikut... Harusnya kau tidak usah membelikanku permen kapas... Mianhae eonnie..." –Inkyung_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Appa jeongmal mianhae, agideul... Appa tak punya banyak waktu untuk kalian. Appa gagal menjadi appa yang baik... Mianhae.." –Jongin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

END (...or TBC?)

Annyeong!

Mianhae readerdeul, aku ngaret bngt bikin sequelnya, mana angst banget lagi... Aku nangis mulu sepanjang ngetiknya...

Ckckckck...

Kepanjangan yaa?

Mianhae *bow*

WAJIB REVIEW! #todongpistol

Udah kerasa belum angstnya?

Familynya?

Oiya, aku juga mau minta saran, FF ini dilanjutin aja atau cukup sampai disini...

OPEN REQUEST!

Khusus KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisHo & ChanBaek couple...

Boleh pilih yang mana aja...

Yang paling banyak votenya, itulah the next FF...

Hehehe...

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Failed

Cast : Main is KaiSoo + other EXO Official Couple + Their Child

Genre : Family, Angst

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SMEnt., their Family, and each other.

Summary :___**[**__**Sweet Sugar Honey Sequel]**___Jongsoo sangat menyayangi Insoo. Jongsoo hanya bisa tersenyum di hadapan Insoo. Insoo ingin sekali menjadi seperti Kim Yuna, idolanya dan Jongsoo ingin sekali mewujudkan mimpi adiknya, namun gagal. Ia sangat sedih karena ia gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Insoo. (Yang udah pernah baca Sweet Sugar Honey wajib baca sequelnya! #maksa)

**Kaisoo with other EXO Official Couple + their child. YAOI, MPREG!**

**ATTENTION! DLDR (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**THIS**** IS**** YAOI + MPREG FIC! GET AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

[END]

"Jangan mencoba menyentuhku! KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT INSOO MENINGGAL! Kalau Insoo tidak menyeberang untuk membeli permen kapas untukmu, pasti sekarang Insoo masih disini...!" Jongsoo menahan tangisnya

"Jongsoo! Jangan berteriak di depan adikmu... Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Inkyung..."

"Eomma juga! Kalau saja aku tidak mengijinkan Insoo yang merengek untuk membeli kado eomma, Insoo pasti masih di sini. EOMMA YANG MEMBUATNYA MENINGGAL! AKU BENCI EOMMA! AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Jongsoo... Mianhae... Jangan membenci eomma..." Kyungsoo menangis sambil berlutut di depan Jongsoo

"ANDWAE! AKU BENCI EOMMA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongsoo masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Inkyung langsung menangis dan masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam lama hingga akhirnya air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya. Tanpa suara. Tanpa isakan, airmata Kyungsoo terus mengalir. Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar anak kembarnya dengan tatapan hancur. Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak perlahan menuju dadanya dan dengan kasar ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat perih dan sesak.

"Jongsoo-ya… Mianhae.. Mianhae.." lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang melamun dalam kamarnya. Ia terdiam sambil memegang foto keluarga kecilnya, sebelum Inkyung lahir. Ia menatap kedua anak kembarnya dalam foto itu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Kyungsoo menyentuh foto kedua anaknya itu, lalu mengecup dan memeluknya erat. Ia menyesal. Sangat-sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk si kembar. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Inkyung karena tingkahnya yang manja membuat Kyungsoo gemas dan selalu memperhatikan Inkyung, tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya yang lain juga butuh perhatiannya. Meskipun Jongsoo dan Insoo sangat sulit diatur karena mereka _hyperactive_, Kyungsoo harusnya tidak meangabaikan mereka.

Kyungsoo ingat, saat ia mengandung si kembar dulu, ia bahkan hampir kehilangan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingat ia harus berebut Jongin dengan Luhan, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Sehun. Kyungsoo ingat ia bahkan tidak memberitahu Jongin tentang kehamilannya itu bahkan hingga usia kehamilannya 3 bulan. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya.

"Insoo-ya.. Kenapa pergi secepat ini? Eomma bahkan belum melihatmu memakai seragam SMA." Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

"Jagi…? Apa Jongsoo sudah mau keluar kamar?" tanya Jongin yang baru pulang dari kantor

"Tadi dia keluar kamar, namun begitu melihatku dan Inkyung, dia marah dan langsung masuk ke kamar lagi. Kai.. Eottheoke? Jongsoo bilang di-dia membenciku… Hiks!"

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat hancur. Sesungguhnya hatinya juga hancur. Siapa yang tidak hancur melihat istrinya menangis dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dibenci anaknya sendiri? Apalagi disaat salah satu anaknya baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Sama dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun merasa hatinya remuk redam oleh kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Keharmonisan keluarganya rusak.

"Ssttt.. Aniya, jagi… Jongsoo tidak membencimu… Dia hanya sedang sedih karena adik kesayangannya meninggal. Jangan menangis seperti ini jagiya… Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi? Insoo pasti sangat sedih kalau kita semua seperti ini…" Jongin menghapus airmata di pipi Kyungsoo

"Tapi Jongsoo… Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar membenciku dan tak mau menganggapku eommanya…? Aku tahu aku memang bukan ibu yang baik untuknya… Aku sering mengabaikannya… Aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia sudah besar dan mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa dia selalu menganggapku jahat dan tidak menyayanginya? Kai, aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan… Hiks.." Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin dan mulai menangis lagi

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengannya. Tenanglah, jagi… Uljima ne?"

"Ne…"

Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lembut, lalu tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau juga ikut membalas senyuman Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongsooie..? Appa masuk ne?" Jongin membuka kamar Jongsoo dan Insoo, lalu masuk ke dalam kmar itu.

Jongin mendekati Jongsoo yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur milik Insoo. Hati Jongin langsung terasa perih melihat anak sulungnya yang terlihat begitu terluka.

"Appa…" Jongsoo memanggil Jongin pelan

"Ne? Ada apa, jagoan?" Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongsoo

"Appa, aku bukan jagoan… Aku bahkan gagal menjadi oppa yang baik untuk Insoo… Aku tidak pantas disebut jagoan…" Jongsoo memeluk Jongin

"Kau adalah jagoan untuk appa, Jongsoo-ya… Kata siapa kau gagal menjadi oppa yang baik untuk Insoo? Kau bahkan membelikan sepatu ice skate untuk Insoo dengan uangmu sendiri kan? Jongsoo itu kakak yang sangat hebat untuk Insoo…"

"Aniya appa… Aku tidak bisa menjaga Insoo… Kalau aku bisa menjaganya, pasti Insoo sekarang masih ada disini dan bermain denganku…" Jongsoo menangis lagi

"Jangan sedih seperti ini, Jongsoo-ya… Kau tahu? Kau bisa menjadi oppa yang baik untuk Inkyung… Ingat, Jongsoo… Kau masih punya satu adik lagi yang harus kau jaga." Ujar Jongin sambil mengelus surai hitam pekat milik Jongsoo yang terasa begitu halus di jemari kokohnya

"Shirheo! Inkyung yang sudah membuat Insoo meninggal… Aku tidak mau menjaga Inkyung.. Selama ini eomma hanya menyayangi Inkyung. Eomma tidak pernah melirikku ataupun Insoo… Aku benci Inkyung karena dia sudah merebut eomma dariku… Hiks… Appa…!" tangis Jongsoo makin kencang

"Jongsoo-ya, dengarkan appa… Kenapa kau menuduh Inkyung yang menyebabkan Insoo meninggal, hmm? Bagaimanapun juga Inkyung adalah adikmu. Anak appa dan eomma juga. Inkyung itu masih kecil, makanya eomma harus lebih menjaga Inkyung dibanding denganmu. Jongsoo sudah besar ne? Karena itu eomma percaya bahwa Jongsoo bisa mandiri dan bisa menjagakan Insoo untuk eomma… Eomma sangat menyayangimu… Kenapa Jongsoo harus benci pada eomma?"

"Kalau Inkyung tidak minta ikut bersama kami, pasti Insoo tidak akan berpikir untuk membeli permen kapas untuk Insoo. Aku benci Inkyung, appa! Aku benci!" Jongsoo masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin

"Sstt… Ini bukan salah Inkyung, Jongsooie… Memangnya Inkyung yang meminta permen kapas itu? Bukankah itu keinginan Insoo sendiri? Kau lihat, Insoo sangat menyayangi Inkyung. Kalau kau sayang pada Insoo, kau juga harus sayang pada orang-orang yang disayangi Insoo seperti Inkyung dan Eomma. Jongsoo-ya… Appa harus memberitahumu suatu rahasia besar." Jongsoo merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongsoo

"Mwohaeyo, appa?" (Apa itu, appa?) Jongsoo terdengar antusias

"Sini… Tatap mata appa… Kau tahu, anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis. Kalau menangis berarti tidak ada bedanya dengan Insoo dan Inkyung kan? Ayo hapus airmatamu." Jongin menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi Jongsoo yang terlihat tirus—tak segembul biasanya.

"Appa, apa itu rahasianya?" Jongsoo terdiam menatap Jongin

"Ani… Bukan itu… Dengarkan appa. Jongsoo anak ke berapa?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Jongsoo lekat

"Pertama." Jawab Jongsoo tegas

"Jongsoo punya berapa adik yang harus dijaga?"

"Insoo." Jawab Jongsoo dingin

"Eh? Hanya Insoo? Ani. Jawab dengan benar, Jongsooie… Jongsoo punya berpa adik yang dijaga?"

"Aku hanya mau menjaga Insoo, appa! Aku tidak mau menjaga Inkyung! Inkyung bukan adikku!" tolak Jongsoo mentah-mentah

"Jongsoo-ya. Sekarang Insoo sudah tidak ada. Siapa yang harus kamu jaga saat ini setelah Insoo pergi, hmm? Apa sebagai anak laki-laki pertama appa, kamu tidak menjaga yang lain? Bagaimana kalau appa akan meninggal nanti?"

"Aniya! Appa tidak boleh meninggal! Appa tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Jongsoo langsung memeluk Jongin erat

"Makanya, Jongsoo… Dengar… Ini rahasianya… Jaga eomma dan Inkyung. Kalau nanti appa sudah tua dan meninggal, Jongsoo harus menggantikan appa untuk menjaga eomma dan Inkyung. Insoo pasti akan sangat bangga padamu kalau kau berhasil menjaga eomma serta Inkyung dan menjadi oppa yang hebat untuknya."

"J-jeongmal appa? Insoo akan bangga padaku?" Jongsoo bertanya dengan mata berbinar

"Ne… Maukah Jongsoo berjanji pada appa untuk menjaga eomma dan Inkyung mulai saat ini?"

Jongsoo terdiam sejenak. Perkataan Jongin tentang Insoo akan padanya terputar kembali di otaknya. Akhirnya dengan yakin, ia menatap appanya.

"Ne appa. Yaksheok!" Jongsoo tersenyum

"Yaksheok!" Jongin membalas senyum anaknya

"Appa…" panggil Jongsoo

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal dengan Minseok halmeoni dan Jongdae harabeoji?"

"Eh? Kau mau tinggal dengan mereka? Waeyo, Jongsoo?"

"Ne, aku mau tinggal dengan mereka appa… Kalau aku tinggal di sini, nanti aku sedih terus karena teringat Insoo. Bolehkah appa? Jebal…" mohon Jongsoo

"Tapi Jongsoo… Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini saja? Tempat halmeoni dan harabeoji itu jauh sekali. Kalau appa rindu denganmu, bagaimana? Appa tidak bisa lagi sering bertemu denganmu. Kalau eomma dan Inkyung tahu, mereka pasti akan sedih."

"Appa… Bbuing-bbuing…?" Jongsoo mencoba merayu Jongin dengan mengeluarkan jurus bbuing-bbuing yang dulu sering dilakukan oleh Insoo kalau sedang merayunya

"Ya! Jangan merayu appa, Kim Jongsoo!" Jongin tak tahan melihat tingkah Jongsoo yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat Jongsoo seperti ini.

"Ayolah appa…!"

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu pada appa untuk menjaga eomma dan Inkyung? Apa Jongsoo mengingkari janji pada appa?"

"Aniya appa. Aku akan menjaga eomma dna Inkyung dari rumah halmeoni dan harabeoji." Jawabnya yakin

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau harus bilang sendiri pada eomma. Arasseo?"

"Ne…" jawab Jongsoo sedikit enggan

"Geurae, sekarang mandi yang bersih dan segera makan malam. Appa juga akan mandi dan segera makan malam. Kau tahu, eomma sudah membuatkanmu sup lobster yang sangaaatttt enak! Kau harus mencobanya. Eomma membuatnya khusus untukmu, Jongsoo. Eomma ingin melihatmu makan yang banyak supaya tidak kurus kering seperti ini lagi. Aratjji?" Jongin menatap anak lelakinya sambil mengelus lembut kepala Jongsoo

"Ok, sir!" Jongsoo langsung memberi hormat pada Jongin

Jongin tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jongsoo di kamarnya. Dalam hati Jongin sangat senang karena ia 'mungkin' telah melunakkan hati Jongsoo. Ia senang Jongsoo-nya bisa kembali tersenyum dan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti dulu lagi. Meski, 'mungkin' sebentar lagi Jongsoo akan meninggalkannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongsoo sudah mau makan? Sini eomma ambilkan." Kyungsoo segera mengambilkan mangkuk yang cukup besar, lalu menyendokkan sup lobster ke mangkuk Jongsoo hingga penuh

"Gomawo eomma…" ujar Jongsoo ketika Kyungsoo sudah selesai mengambilkannya makan dan menaruh mangkuk itu di depan Jongsoo

"Eomma… Aku juga mau!" seru Inkyung

"Ne…" Kyungsoo juga menyendokkan sup lobster ke mangkuk Inkyung

"Gomawoyo eomma!"

Jongin tersenyum. Semoga suasana hangat seperti ini akan selalu ada diantara keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini KaiSoo, Jongsoo dan Insoo sedang menonton TV bersama. Jongsoo duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Jongin, sedangkan Inkyung duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat asyik menonton film di TV.

"Eomma…" panggil Jongsoo

"Ne…?"

"Eomma, aku mau tinggal di rumah Minsok halmeoni dan Jongdae harabeoji. Boleh ya eomma?" Jongsoo menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh harap

"Eh…? Mau tinggal dengan harabeoji dan halmeoni?" Kyungsoo terdiam

"Ne jagiya, tadi Jongsoo sudah minta ijin padaku dan aku sudah mengijinkannya. Sekarang semuanya tergantung padamu.." ujar Jongsin menambahkan

Kyungsoo diam. Sesungguhnya ia tak mau ditinggal Jongsoo. Bagaimanapun, ia masih terpukul dengan kepergian putrid tengahnya sehingga ia juga tak ingin ditinggal oleh Jongsoo. Kyungsoo menatap anak lelaki satu-satunya itu lekat. Namun kalau ia melarang Jongsoo, ia takut Jongsoo akan semakin membencinya. Ia tidak mau dibenci oleh anaknya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengijinkannya.

"Baiklah, Jongsoo-ya… Eomma tidak akan melarangmu untuk tinggal di sana. Tapi sampai kapan, Jongsoo-ya? Apa kau tega meninggalkan appa dan eomma di sini hanya bersama Inkyung?" tanya Kyungsoo tak rela

"Hmm… Sampai aku besar eomma… Sampai aku sudah kuat dan bisa menjaga eomma dan Inkyung, aku akan kembali lagi ke Korea… Boleh ne, eomma?"

Kini ruangan itu mendadak hening. Kyungsoo langsung berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jongsoo berpikiran seperti itu.

"Baiklah, sayang… Kau boleh tinggal di sana. Tapi kau harus sering menghubungi eomma ne?"

"Arasseo, eomma…!"

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi dan dahi Jongsoo berulang-ulang. Ia sangat-sangat bersyukur karena memiliki anak seperti Jongsoo yang sangat perhatian pada keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari perpisahan itu tiba. Minseok dan Jongdae yang diberi kabar bahwa Jongsoo ingin tinggal bersama mereka awalnya tak percaya, namun setelah Jongin menjelaskan alasannya, mereka mengerti dan sangat senang menerima kehadiran Jongsoo. Minseok dan Jongdae datang ke Korea untuk menjemput Jongsoo, lalu mereka berencana kembali ke Jerman bersama Jongsoo setelah Jongsoo berpamitan pada semua sanak saudaranya yang ada di Korea.

Keluarga besar Do ikut mengantarkan Jongsoo ke bandara. Ada pasangan TaoRis, ChanBaek beserta Chanhyun dan Chanhee. Mereka sedih karena harus ditinggal oleh Jongsoo.

"Jongsoo-ya… Jangan pernah melupakan hyung, ne? Kau harus sering-sering menghubungi hyung lewat KaTalk. Aratjji?" Chanhyun memeluk adik sepupunya erat

"Ne, hyung! Aku tidaka akan pernah melupakan Chanhyun hyung! Saranghae…" balas Jongsoo

"Jongsoo… Jangan lupa menghubungiku juga, ne? Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai sepupuku! Arasseo?" kini Chanhee yang balas memeluk Jongsoo

"Ne, ne, ne! Arasseo…" jawab Jongsoo

"Uwahh… Cucu harabeoji sekarang sudah sangat besar ne? Harabeoji sampai kesulitan menggendongmu… Jongsoo-ya, dengar… Jangan jadi anak nakal di sana… Banggakanlah harabeoji dan halmeoni serta kedua orangtuamu. Arasseo?" Kris menggendong Jongsoo

"Hm!" Jongsoo mengangguk

"Sini popo halmeoni dulu…" Jongsoo langsung mencium Tao

Setelah itu Kris menurunkan Jongsoo. Kini Jongsoo berada di depan kedua orangtuanya. Kyungsoo sedari tadi menangis. Ia sesungguhnya tak rela kalau Jongsoo lebih memilih tinggal di Jerman daripada di Korea bersamanya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memberi tatapan bangga pada anaknya. Jongin berlutut, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Jongsoo, lalu membelai rambutnya.

"Jongsoo-ya… Kau anak yang paling hebat. Appa sangat bangga padamu. Appa sangat menyayangimu. Appa tahu kau akan menjadi anak kebanggan appa. Jadi, jangan kecewakan kami semua yang ada di sini, ne?" Jongin tersenyum lembut

"Ne, appa! Saranghae…" Jongsoo memeluk Jongin erat-erat, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk kpada ayah kandungnya itu

"Jongsoo-ya.." kini giliran Kyungsoo yang memanggil. Kyungsoo masih mencoba menahan tangisnya, namun tetap saja airmatanya tak mau berhenti mengalir di pipinya

Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan Jongsoo, lalu menatap wajah Jongsoo lekat-lekat. Ia tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang basah karena airmata.

"_**Eomma… Uljima… Eomma, mianhae… Aku selama ini selalu nakal pada eomma dan pada Inkyung. Aku selalu menganggap eomma tidak sayang padaku dan hanya sayang pada Inkyung. Tapi aku sekarang tahu kalau sebenarnya eomma sangat sayang padaku… Gomawo eomma, eomma sudah menjadi eommaku, meski aku sering nakal pada eomma… Eomma jangan menangis lagi ya, kalau eomma menangis, nanti eomma jadi jelek seperti Purin. Eomma tahu? Purin itu boneka Insoo yang sangat jelek. Jangan menangis lagi, eomma… Saranghae…"**_ Jongsoo menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Gomawo jagiya… Eomma sangat bangga padamu… Naddo saranghae…" Kyungsoo tak henti-henti memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Jongsoo

"Jongsoo, ayo segera bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat.." ujar Minseok menginterupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak yang sedang berbagi kasih itu

Jongsoo melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo lalu mendekati Jongdae dan Minseok. Setelah itu, mereka segera masuk untuk check in. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisnya ketika Jongsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Sedangkan Inkyung hanya diam melihat kepergian kakaknya. Inkyung menangis karena ia merasa Jongsoo masih marah padanya. Namun seketika ia berhenti menangis ketika dari jauh ia melihat Jongsoo tersenyum padanya dan menggerakan tangannya seolah-olah menyuruh Inkyung untuk tidak menangis. Jongsoo menggerakan kedua tangannya di matanya, lalu menggeleng, seolah mengatakan pada Inkyung agar tidak menangis lagi. Lalu Jongsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Inkyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong oppa!" Inkyung membalas lambaian Jongsoo dengan semangat dan berhenti menangis

Jongsoo hanya tersenyum dan memberikan dua jempolnya pada Inkyung yang tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KaiSoo dan Inkyung kembali ke rumah. Suasana hening begitu terasa. Kyungsoo dan Inkyung sudah tidak menangis lagi. Namun sedari mereka hanya diam. Jongin yang harus segera kembali ke kantor, hanya berpamitan sebentar lalu langsung melaju ke kantornya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa tidur akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Kyungsoo mencari-cari channel yang menayangkan tayangan bagus, namun saat sedang mengganti channel, sebuah berita mengejutkan ditayangkan oleh salah satu televisi swasta.

"_**Pesawat Korean Air dengan nomor penerbangan ICN 285 tujuan Hamburg, Jerman yang berangkat dari Bandara Internasional Incheon pukul 10.30 pagi tadi dinyatakan hilang. Belum diketahui bagaimana keadaan awak pesawat dan para penumpang mengingat pesawat mengalami lost contact dengan pihak bandara Incheon maupun bandara terdekat…."**_

Mata Kyungsoo langsung melebar. Ia tahu bahwa pesawat itulah yang digunakan oleh Jongsoo dan mertuanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"J-Jongsoo…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END!

Hey readerdeul…

Neomu gomaptda buat yang udah mau baca FF ini.

Mian kalau mengecewakan….

Tentang kenapa sequelnya beda jauh sama FF yang asli, itu gara-gara aku bener-bener gak tahu harus nulis apa buat sequel…

Pertamanya sih mau bikin Fluffy, tapi ntar gak laku…

Lagian fluffy kan sama sekali gak seru…

Maka dari itu, aku bikin yang full angst. Aku gak pengen main-main bikinnya & langsung aku bikin se-sedih mungkin. Moga aja readers pada suka…

Buat endingnya, mian pendek.

Jujur, aku udah gak tahu mau bikin lanjutan kayak gimana…

Ya jadinya begini deh. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan.

Maaf juga kalau ada TYPOs yg gak berkenan…

Hehe, author juga manusia biasa, right?

Next is KAISOO!

Vote paling banyak Kaisoo sih, tapi yang lain juga bakal diusahain dibikinin kok…

Yang minta Chanbaek ama Krisho, hmm…

Semoga author punya ide..

Hehehe.. XDD

Next kaisoo kayaknya bakal yadong & PWP deh…

#otakmesumkumat

Maklum, kebanyakan bergaul sama Kai, otakku yang polos jadi mesum deh…

#PLAK!

XDDD

MOHON REVIEWNYA…

Oiya, ini ada bonus Epilogue. :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Mata Kyungsoo langsung melebar. Ia tahu bahwa pesawat itulah yang digunakan oleh Jongsoo dan mertuanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"J-Jongsoo…."

Kyungsook panik. Ia segera menelpon Jongin. Tak lama setelah itu, Jongin pulang ke rumah. Jongin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Kalau itu benar, berarti orangtua dan anak lelakinya….

"Jagiya…" Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah

Jongin mencari-cari Kyungsoo yang ternyata berada di depan TV. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap TV yang sedang menayangkan berita hilangnya pesawat yang ditumpangi anak dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Jagiya…"

"Kai!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin erat

"Jagiya…"

"Jongsoo… Uri Jongsoo… Hiks… Kenapa kita harus kehilangan Jongsoo? Padahal Insoo… Hiks…" Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tangisnya

Jongin hanya terpaku sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia masih tak percaya dengan ini semua. Orangtuanya… Anaknya…

"Aniya! Ini… Ini tidak benar ne? Ini hanya mimpi kan? Ini pasti hanya mimpi… Jagiya, bisa kau cubit aku sekeras mungkin?" pinta Jongin

Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan keras, menghasilkan erangan panjang dari bibir Jongin.

"AARRGGHH! Ke-kenapa tak ada yang berubah… Ini.. Ini tidak mungkin! Jongsooku! Orangtuaku!" tubuh Jongin langsung merosot ke bawah

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung hanyut dalam tangisan pilu. Kehilangan anak serta orangtua dalam waktu yang berdekatan tentu saja menyakitkan, ne?

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, namun tak lama pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Eomma, appa… Eh? Wae geurae?" suara Jongsoo terngiang di telinga KaiSoo

"JONGSOO!"

"Eomma, appa… Wae ulgo itda?" Jongsoo—benar-benar Jongsoo, mendekati kedua orangtuanya yang tengah menangis dan berpelukan di lantai

"Jongsoo… K-kenapa kau bisa disini, nak? Dimana halmeoni dan harabeoji?" Jongin melupakan tangisannya dan langsung memegang tangan Jongsoo yang terlihat bingung melihat kedua orangtuanya menangis

"Kami di sini… Apa yang terjadi, Jongin-ah?" tanya Jongdae yang tengah berdiri bersama Minseok di depan pintu

"Abeoji! Eommeonim! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Jongin langsung berlari memeluk kedua orangtuanya bergantian

"Tentu saja, Jonginnie… Wae geurae?" Minseok bingung

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya ada di penerbangan itu? Pesawat yang kalian tumpangi dinyatakan hilang, eommeonim!" seru Jongin panik

"jJinjjayo? Eomma mollaseo.. Hmmm.. Masalah penerbangan itu…" Minseok menahan senyum

Jongsoo yang sedang dipeluk Kyungsoo angkat bicara

"Eomma, tadi aku kebelet buang air besar. Aku benar-benar tak tahan. Eomma ingat kemarin malam kita makan-makanan India, ne? Sepertinya aku diare karena itu. Sebelum naik pesawat, aku tak tahan lagi dan memohon pada halmeoni dan harabeoji untuk menungguku di depan toilet. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan toilet barang 5 menit saja. Jadinya, kami tidak jadi berangkat. Eomma tidak marah kan? Eomma jangan marah ne? Perutku masih sakit eomma… Aduh, aku ingin ke toilet! TOILET!"

Jongsoo berlari menuju toilet. Keempat orang dewasa yang ada di sana langsung tertawa. Tingkah Jongsoo memang benar-benar lucu.

"Kau tahu, anakmu telah menyelamatkan kami. Kau harus bersyukur, nak. Karena Jongsoo diare, sekarang kami masih disini. Dia adalah pahlawan kecil yang hebat. Cucu terhebat abeoji…" Jongdae menepuk-nepuk bahu anak tunggalnya itu sambil tersenyum

"Ne abeoji… Aku sangat bangga padanya karena dia sudah menjadi penyemat kecil…" Jongin membalas tepukan ayahnya dengan pelukkan hangat

"Aku akan membuat teh hangat dan menyiapkan obat diare untuk Jongsoo." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REAL END!

REVIEW JUSEYO!


End file.
